Der einzige Weg zurück
by Suseli
Summary: Ein Fluch hinderte Harry 14 Jahre lang nach England zurückzukehren. Jetzt hat er einen Weg gefunden den Fluch zu brechen. Doch der Einzige, der ihm dabei helfen kann ist Draco Malfoy...HP/DM
1. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Ja, er war lange weg gewesen. Mehr als 14 Jahre, um genau zu sein. Aber konnte sich in dieser - für ein Zaubererleben - kurzen Zeit so viel ändern? Konnte sich wirklich alles so sehr auf den Kopf stellen, dass ihm jetzt DIESER Typ erklärte, er wäre der Zaubereiminister? Konnte es? Und das, obwohl immer noch demokratische Wahlen stattfanden? Und konnte es wirklich sein, dass das der einzige Mensch war, der ihm jetzt helfen konnte?

Harry Potter starrte den Zaubereiminister schon seit Minuten verblüfft und zugleich argwöhnisch an. Dieser genoss die Verblüffung seines Gastes sichtlich und lächelte selbstgefällig vor sich hin. Doch irgendwann wurde es ihm lästig, auf so unverblümte Weise angestarrt zu werden.

Ungehalten wedelte der Minister mit seinen Händen vor dem Gesicht seines Gastes herum, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Potter? Willst du mir nicht langsam mal sagen, was du hier willst?"

Der altbekannte arrogante Tonfall versetzte Harry für einen kurzen Augenblick zurück in seine Schulzeit. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte er damit die Erinnerungen vertreiben. Der glasige Blick verschwand aus seinen Augen und er konzentrierte sich auf den Minister, der ihn nun leicht säuerlich musterte.

„Tut mir Leid, ich war nur ein wenig... irritiert. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du Minister bist. Seit wann...?"

„Schon seit zwei Jahren. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?"

„Nein."

„Also, was willst du hier?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Meine?", der Minister versuchte jetzt nicht einmal mehr, seine Verwunderung zu verstecken.

„Na ja, die des Zaubereiministers – und das bist nun mal du, Draco Malfoy, oder?", Harry funkelte den Blonden herausfordernd an.

„Sieht so aus. Und wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Damit du das verstehst, muss ich etwas ausholen."

„Dann fang mal an zu erzählen, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit."

Harry rieb sich müde die Augen bevor er wieder sprach.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, um mit meiner Tochter zurück nach England zu können."

„Und wo ist das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass ich nicht freiwillig so lange weg war."

Draco richtete sich auf und deutete Harry, weiterzusprechen.

„Ich wurde mit einem Fluch belegt, der mich die letzten 14 Jahre daran gehindert hat, nach England zurückzukehren. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, den Fluch zu brechen, aber das kann ich nicht alleine..."

„... und da komme ich ins Spiel?"

Harry nickte. „Ich muss erst noch herausfinden, wer mich mit diesem Fluch belegt hat, damit er gebrochen werden kann. Deswegen würde ich dich bitten, mir einige Auroren zur Verfügung zu stellen, die mir bei der Suche helfen..."

„Moment. Jetzt noch einmal von vorne: Was genau ist das für ein Fluch? Wie wirkt er sich aus? Und wie willst du ihn brechen?"

Harry lächelte milde. „Hast du jetzt etwa doch Zeit für meine Geschichte?"

„Sieht ganz so aus."

In der Nähe des Ministeriums war ein kleiner Park in der zu dieser Tageszeit kaum jemand anzutreffen war. Malfoy kaufte in einem Cafe zwei Coffee to go bevor sie sich auf eine Parkbank setzten.

„Also, Potter, dann fang mal an zu erzählen." Auch wenn er es zu verbergen versuchte schwang eine gewisse Neugierde in seiner Stimme mit.

„Versprichst du mir, dass es unter uns bleibt? Du erzählst es weder Hermine noch der Presse oder sonst jemandem?", bat Harry.

„Versprochen. Was auch immer du mir erzählst, bleibt unter uns."

„Gut. Am Besten ich fange damit an, dass ich damals nur noch weg wollte. Der ganze Trubel, die Presse, diese Ehrungen und Trauerfeiern... Es war einfach zu viel! Ich wusste eigentlich nicht, wo ich hinwollte. Einfach nur raus aus England. Fast ein halbes Jahr verbrachte ich damit, überall auf der Welt Berge zu besteigen. Dann wollte ich wieder zurück - doch ich konnte nicht! Als ich wieder einen Fuß auf britische Erde setzen wollte, gelang es mir nicht. Stattdessen fühlte ich Schmerzen, als wollte sich meine Magie gegen etwas wehren...", er zuckte müde mit den Schultern, „Es ist schwer zu beschreiben. Ich versuchte es noch zwei weitere Mal auf anderen Wegen, doch immer mit dem gleichen Erfolg. Also setzte ich mich hin und schrieb an Hermine da ich mir sicher war, sie würde wissen, was zu tun wäre. Doch während ich den Brief schrieb fingen die Schmerzen wieder an. Den Brief habe ich nie zu Ende geschrieben", er hielt inne und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Nachdem er Malfoy, der ihm schweigend zuhörte, einen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen hatte, erzählte er weiter.

„Nach zwei Monaten in der Schweiz versuchte ich es wieder, doch dann fing etwas viel Schlimmeres an. Sobald ich auch nur an England, Hermine, Ron, oder was auch immer aus meiner Vergangenheit, dachte, fühlte es sich an, als würden meine Kräfte schwinden. Ich wusste weder ein noch aus, nichts schien dagegen zu helfen. Und so verbrachte ich Jahre damit, in allen Bibliotheken der Welt nach einer Lösung zu suchen und Zauberer aus allen Ländern nach Rat zu fragen und gleichzeitig vermied ich alle Gedanken an meine Vergangenheit und versteckte mich hinter eine Okklumentikmauer.

Irgendwann lernte ich Maras Mutter kennen. Und ich bin mir sicher, wäre meine Tochter nicht geboren, ich hätte nicht so lange durchgehalten", er lächelte, „Sie rettet mir jeden Tag aufs Neue das Leben.

Maras Mutter starb, als sie ein halbes Jahr alt war und ich machte mich mit der Kleinen auf die Reise, immer noch auf der Suche. Schließlich fand ich in einer kleinen ägyptischen Bibliothek die Ursache dafür, dass ich mit keinem aus meinem alten Leben in Kontakt treten konnte. Wie erwartet ist es ein Fluch, mehr als eintausend Jahre alt und auch etwa seit eintausend Jahren verboten. Natürlich stand nirgendwo, wie er ausgeführt werden kann und wie er wieder zu brechen wäre und so begann meine Suche von vorne."

„Aber.. Du weißt noch immer nicht, wer dich verflucht hat?"

„Nein. Und da kommt der Teil, bei dem ich dich um Hilfe bitten muss. Denn wie ich inzwischen herausgefunden habe, kann man den Fluch nur unter bestimmten Bedingen brechen, wenn den überhaupt. Und eine davon ist, dass man den Stifter des Fluches findet."

Draco sah ihn bestürzt an.

„Nach 14 Jahren?"

Harry nickte langsam.

„Und ich bin gekommen um dich, das heißt, den Zaubereiminister, zu bitten, mir ein paar Leute zur Verfügung zu stellen die mir bei der Suche helfen da ich selbst das nicht übernehmen kann."

„Natürlich, ich werde dir ein Team zusammenstellen." Malfoy wirkte irritiert. Sein Tonfall war plötzlich alles andere als überheblich, fast schon etwas besorgt.

„Und dann habe ich noch eine Bitte. Ich frage dich wirklich nur ungern danach und ich würde verstehen, wenn du nicht willst…", er zögerte, „Um den Fluch zu brechen müssen alle, die mir damals wichtig waren an dem Gegenfluch beteiligt werden. Könntest du… Würdest du mit ihnen in Kontakt treten, alles erklären und sie bitten, mir zu helfen? - Du musst natürlich nicht!"

„Potter, ich werde alles tun, um dir zu helfen. Seit Jahren suchen wir nach dir, sammeln alle Hinweise über dich – denkst du etwa, da würde ich dir jetzt nicht jede erdenkliche Hilfe zukommen lassen?"

Jetzt war es an Harry, überrascht zu sein.

„Du hast auch nach mir gesucht?"

„Ja, habe ich. Seit ich im Ministerium angefangen habe, war ich für das Sammeln von Informationen über dich und deine Aufenthaltsorte zuständig. Und das bin ich im Grunde immer noch."

Harry starrte den Minister an. Er erkannte ihn nicht wieder. Es fiel ihm schwer, das Bild des Draco Malfoy, den er aus Hogwarts kannte mit diesem Mann, der jetzt vor ihm saß, in Verbindung zu bringen. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass Draco einen Rotstich auf seinen blassen Wangen bekam, in eine andere Richtung sah und schnellstmöglich das Thema wechseln wollte.

„Und wieso hast du ausgerechnet an den Minister geschrieben? Als ich deinen Brief vorgestern bekam, war ich doch ziemlich überrascht dass du nicht Hermine oder Weasley um Hilfe gebeten hast..."

„Wie gesagt konnte ich nicht an Hermine oder Ron schreiben, allerdings fand ich vor etwa einem Jahr einen Weg, an jemanden zu schreiben, den ich nicht kenne aber der in Großbritannien lebt. Ich habe lange überlegt, wem ich schreiben sollte, doch letztendlich fiel mir nur der Zaubereiminister ein. Jemand, von dem ich nicht wusste, wer er war, der aber die nötigen Mittel zur Verfügung hätte, mir zu helfen – wenn er dazu bereit wäre. Und dann fand ich einen Zauber, durch den ich für kurze Zeit nach England zurückkonnte. Und hier bin ich."

„Und hast du deine Tochter auch mitgebracht?"

„Nein, sie ist bei Freunden in Südamerika geblieben. Sie wird heuer 11, und nachdem ich ihr seit Jahren von Hogwarts vorschwärme, wünscht sie sich jetzt, auch dort zur Schule zu gehen. Und ich würde sie auch gerne dort unterbringen. Aber wenn ich mit niemandem aus Großbritannien Kontakt aufnehmen kann, kann ich sie ersten nur schwer anmelden und zweitens, wie sollte ich mit ihr in Kontakt bleiben, sobald sie dort ist?"

Draco nickte langsam.

„Ich verstehe... Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass der Fluch vor Schulbeginn aufgehoben ist."


	2. Ein Raum voll Informationen

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!

Und weiter gehts...

Harry war nach dem Treffen mit Malfoy am Vormittag in sein Muggelhotelzimmer zurück gegangen und war jetzt wieder auf dem Weg zu Malfoys Büro. Dort sollte am Nachmittag das erste Treffen mit den Unsäglichen und Auroren stattfinden die Harry bei der Suche nach dem Auslöser des Fluches helfen sollten.

Je näher er dem Ministerium kam, um so stärker bemerkte er die Anwesenheit seiner alten Bekannten. Ihre Nähe zerrte an seinen Kräften. Es würde ein anstrengender Nachmittag werden, das wusste er jetzt schon. Es fiel ihm ungewohnt schwer, die Okklumentikmauer aufrechtzuerhalten und so die Schmerzen, die der Fluch auslöste, auszublenden wenn sie so nahe waren.  
Eigenartiger Weiße machte ihm Malfoys Gegenwart nichts aus - was wahrscheinlich an dem Zauber lag den er angewendet hatte um überhaupt mit ihm in Verbindung treten zu können.

Als er das Vorzimmer von Malfoys Büro betrat, erwartete ihn dieser bereits. Er saß auf einem Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch seiner Assistentin und unterhielt sich mit ihr. Malfoy stand auf, als Harry eintrat und stellte ihm Jane Green vor. Malfoy hatte vorgeschlagen, sie auch einzuweihen weil er der Meinung war, sie konnten jede Hilfe gebrauchen, die sie bekommen konnten. Und aus dem, was Malfoy ihm erzählt hatte, schloss Harry, dass der Minister ihr blind vertraute und sie eigentlich mehr so etwas wie eine Beraterin als eine Assistentin war. Außerdem war sie bis vor einigen Jahren eine Unsägliche gewesen; bis sie beschloss, mehr Zeit mit ihren Enkeln verbringen zu wollen und sich für die Stelle als Assistentin bewarb. Sie konnte ihnen also unter Umständen auch mit ihrem Wissen weiterhelfen.

„Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr Potter."

„Es freut mich auch, Mrs Green."

Er schloss die ältere Dame mit dem herzlichen Lächeln sofort ins Herz. Sie war ganz anders, als er sich die Assistentin eines Ministers vorgestellt hatte. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass mit ihr nicht Kirschen zu essen war, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte.

„Jane wird alle Besucher abweisen solange du in meinem Büro bist."

„Das ist gut, ich bin mir nämlich noch nicht sicher, was passiert, wenn mir jemand von ihnen über den Weg läuft... Deswegen ist es auch so wichtig, dass niemand erfährt, dass ich hier bin, aber dass hat ihnen der Minister", er brachte das Wort noch nicht ohne ein kleines Stocken in der Stimme über die Lippen, aber er wollte vor Jane nicht einfach nur 'Malfoy' sagen, das klang manchmal so respektlos, „bestimmt schon alles erzählt."

„Ja, das hat er. Und keine Sorge, Mr Potter, solange ich in diesem Vorzimmer sitze, wird keiner erfahren, dass Sie hier sind."

„Das klingt doch gut." Harry lächelte erleichtert und folgte dann Malfoy, der schon ungeduldig in der Tür stand in dessen Büro.

„Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit bis die Auroren kommen. Bis dahin kannst du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten."

Draco trat an einen Wandteppich und schob ihn zur Seite. Dahinter war eine unscheinbare dunkle Türe verborgen. Er sprach einen Zauber und auf der Tür erschienen Runen, die gleich wieder verschwanden und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist alles, was wir über dich erfahren konnten."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. „So viel?"

Der Raum war fast so groß wie ein Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts und über und über gefüllt mit Regalen und Aktenschränken. An einer großen Pinwand waren Fotos von Harry zu sehen. Manche waren schon älter, andere zeigten ihn, wie er vor etwa drei Monaten mit Mara durch Rom lief.

„Wir haben alles gesammelt, was in den letzten 14 Jahren über dich zu finden war. Zeitungsartikel, Gerüchte über dein Verbleiben, Erinnerungen und Urlaubsfotos von Touristen, die dich zufällig irgendwo gesehen oder fotografiert haben. Einfach alles."

„Also wenn es dein Ziel war, mich einzuschüchtern: Das hast du erreicht", flüsterte Harry.

Er ging die Regal reihen entlang und fuhr abwesend mit den Fingern über die Rücken der Ordner. In einer Vitrine standen, feinsäuberlich aufgereiht und beschriftet, Erinnerungen in kleinen Kanülen.

„Ich wusste ja, dass ihr versuchen würdet, mich zu finden, aber das hier… Wozu das alles?"

„Hat sich so ergeben", antwortete Draco ausweichend, „Wir haben damit angefangen um Hermine und die Weasleys zu beruhigen. Sie hatten höllische Angst, dir könnte etwas zugestoßen sein."

„Und waren sie beruhigt?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Was denkst du denn? Sie waren alle krank vor Sorge. Da nützen ein paar Fotos nicht sehr viel. Aber immerhin wussten sie so, dass du noch lebst."

„Hm." Harry sah traurig hinüber zu der Pinwand.

„Es gibt etwas, dass ich mich schon seit Jahren frage. Du hast dich absichtlich auf Urlaubsfotos von magischen Touristen im Hintergrund mit abknipsen lassen, nicht wahr? Damit diese dich erkennen und die Fotos weitergeben konnten."

„Ja, anders konnte ich keine Zeichen schicken. Ihr hattet mich also tatsächlich immer irgendwie im Auge?"

Malfoy verzog mal wieder das Gesicht.

„Und ich habe von euch nichts, aber rein gar nichts mitbekommen. Vierzehn Jahre sind wirklich eine lange Zeiten, nicht wahr?" Er lehnte sich gegen den nächsten Schrank und rutschte daran hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß, den Kopf hinter seinen Händen vergraben. Ein Rascheln verriet ihm, das Malfoy sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„Ich hätte dir den Raum nicht zeigen sollen", murmelte Draco leise.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Mir wurde nur gerade wieder einmal klar, wie viel ich verpasst habe."

„Du kannst das alles nachholen. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, was passiert ist, und sobald der Fluch gebrochen ist, werden dir Weasley und Hermine..."

„Aber das ist doch nicht das Gleiche! Ich war nicht dabei! Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob Ron und Hermine wirklich geheiratet haben. Ich meine, sie waren verlobt, aber..."

„Sie haben geheiratet. Allerdings hat ihre Ehe nicht lange gehalten." Harry überhörte vor Überraschung den bedauernden Tonfall in Malfoys Stimme.

„Nicht?"

Malfoy schüttelte zur Antwort den Kopf. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, klopfte es und Jane steckte ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Minister, aber die Auroren erwarten Sie."

„Danke, Jane. Ich werde dir alles was du wissen willst später erzählen, Potter. Aber jetzt sollten wir uns um diesen Fluch kümmern."

Harry erzählte den Auroren und Unsäglichen alles, was er über die Jahre über den Fluch erfahren hatte. In einer Mappe hatte er Kopien und Abschriften von Hinweisen gesammelt, die er in den verschiedenen Bibliotheken gefunden hatte. Er breitete die Pergamente vor ihnen aus und erzählte zu jedem, welche Infos es erhielt. Gemeinsam begannen sie die Informationen auszuwerten damit die fünf Helfer wussten, wonach sie suchen mussten.

Die Besprechung zehrte noch mehr an Harrys Kräften, als er gedacht hatte. Er verlor immer wieder die Konzentration und bald konnte er den Gesprächen nicht mehr folgen.

Draco, der am anderen Ende des Tisches saß, sah immer wieder besorgt zu ihm herüber. Als Harry gerade einmal wieder nichts von dem Gespräch mitbekam, hob er den Kopf und suchte Dracos Blick. Dieser nickte kaum merklich als er Harrys hilfesuchenden Blick bemerkte. Er bat mit einem Handzeichen um Ruhe.

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie heute hier waren, doch ich denke, für heute haben wir Ihre Zeit genug in Anspruch genommen. Wir sollten morgen weitersuchen", seine Stimme hatten wieder etwas von dem alten überheblichen Tonfall angenommen.

Die Anwesenden packten ihre Unterlagen zusammen und einer nach dem anderen erhob sich. Einige unterhielten sich während sie den Raum verließen und bald waren Harry und Draco alleine.

„Komm, ich bringe dich von hier weg", sagte Draco schlicht und disapportierte ohne ein weiteres Wort zusammen mit Harry.


End file.
